Best Served Cold
by DaisyChristine
Summary: When your parents are at the end of the receiving line of revenge, then it gets to personal, but when your brother is at the other end, then everything gets to hard to deal with. Yes. Revenge was a dish, best served cold. Reliving the Uchiha Masacre.


**Title: Best Served Cold**

**No Pairing.**

**Rated T for Blooooood ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Naruto. :(**

**This was actually my English coursework. It was about a girl called christine and her brother Jacob, but I thought that it was a lot like Sasuke and Itachi's relationship and so I re-wrote parts so I could show you what i've been doing. :)**

* * *

**Best Served Cold**

The sky was black. The clouds were a murky grey and the trees shook vigorously as the wind grew louder, stronger, colder, picking up speed as it rampaged through the streets of the village. The park was empty and the rusty swings swung mercilessly as the wind hit them with such power, that branches of nearby trees snapped from the force. The neighboring houses were creaking from the gale outside and the streets were still and eeire. All that could be heard was the rustling of leaves, accompanied by the roars of thunder of in the distance.

___

A young boy, around the age of 17, briskly walked through the village, although his footsteps could not be heard through the violent uproar of the storm. His dark hair was spiked underneath his hood and his midnight shorts were blowing around his legs. His coat was done up, yet his body was still shaking; the cold was making his lips turn pale. His eyes were dark onyx, yet his stare was one of frustration. He treked down the concrete path that lead to his home, with a recollection of the scene that had transpired earlier today.

* * *

_"You have no respect for this family. You get bad grades, you get in fights and you've been arested three times in the past two years. Me and your mum have agreed that if you don't get a place to stay by the end of this week, we will be forced to kick you out onto the streets-"_

* * *

_  
_

That one conversation that was still carved in his mind. Why had they been so mad about a few bad grades? Sure Itachi had been arrested a few times, but he was still a big influence on their family. Why? He looked up to see the front door of his home, only the front door was slightly adjar and the door itself was swinging to and fro. All thought of this morning, had flown out of his head.

He slowly opened the door, leaving a gap so he could fit through. As he advanced down the narrow hallway, the floorboards groaned. The milky wallpaper seemed to have become dead and dismal and the pictures that were once hung, had come crashing to the ground; now lying in a shattered mess of glass and torn photograph.. Walking further down the hallway he could see all the frames had fallen. He became weak at the knees and as he tried climbing the mountain of stairs he would keep reeling into the wall. One step, two step, one step, two step. Keeping a firm grip on the banister, he would count. One step, Two step, One ste-

The smell of copper hit his nose. It was the smell you would find on a penny or when his nose would bleed.

* * *

_"__**You**__, are no son of mine-"_

* * *

_  
_

He turned right and walked into his bedroom. The bed covers were torn up and the pillows had been slaughtered. The curtains looked as if they had been ripped apart by a wild animal. The light was flickering. The walls had been slashed. The bed sheets had a deep crimson stain, dripping onto the cream carpet. Clothes were flung across the room, mirror smashed, computer was smoking and his chest of drawers was lying flat on the floor.

* * *

_"__**You**__, constantly disgrace this family-"_

* * *

_  
_

He ran; out his bedroom, past his brothers bedroom, past the bathroom and into his parents bedroom, but halted, dead in his tracks. Six things went through his mind at that precise moment.

* * *

_"How long will you continue to taunt us Itachi?!-"_

* * *

_  
_

Blood. His parents lay in a puddle of their own blood. It covered their bodies and the clothes they wore were soaked in it.

* * *

_"__**How **__much longer?!-"_

* * *

_  
_

Horror. They had a horror sticken look in their eyes and they looked right through him.

* * *

_"Why couldn't you be more like Sasuke?-"_

* * *

_  
_

Death. That smell. That awful smell. That awful smell that suffocated you. That smell of death that was hanging around in the room.

* * *

_"Sasuke wouldn't have done this to us-"_

* * *

_  
_

Exaustion. He gave in. His legs finally stopped working and he gave in to the exaustion.

* * *

_"You're just dirt! You are the dirt that this family will walk on-"_

* * *

_  
_

Fear. Throught out his body was a sense of fear. Yet this was not the emotion that had overtaken him the most. That emotion was-

* * *

_"Just get out. Don't think about returning."_

* * *

_  
_

-Betrayal.

* * *

**"I will get revenge on this family."**

Those cruel, heart-breaking words, were the last that Sasuke ever heard from his brother, as he stood there at the bottom of his parents bed, looking at there lifeless bodies. Revenge, was a dish, best served cold.

The End

* * *

**So, what do you think. Its just a one-shot but if you have any other request's then I will try my best. I have finally gotten past a load of crap that's been going on lately and I can say that I will hopefully post another chapter to two of my stories. If I get it written in time, I will post one for 'We are Who We Are'.**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


End file.
